


Breaking In Your Heart

by spazzatura_fantasma



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Chair Sex, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzatura_fantasma/pseuds/spazzatura_fantasma
Summary: Hearing your mournful cries, the Third pays you a visit in the night.





	Breaking In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I myself have had many mournful nights over Three, my first Papa. This was just a small drabble to get my feelings out about our beloved, late prince of the night. Don't (or do) listen to Cirice during a late night thunderstorm.
> 
> Shout out to leaveyoursantityatthedoor for musing about this with me, I always enjoy our little chats. Also, very much inspired by the Tumblr posts of many grieving fangirls and boys.
> 
> Back to your regularly scheduled Copia smut soon...

You fell on your knees before him and clutched at his waistcoat.

"P-Papa.."

You began to sob. You missed him so much since he had been gone. A girl could never forget her first Papa, and you still had such a child-like soft spot for yours.

"Shh, I'm here little one.."

Tears flowed freely at the sound of his sweet voice, that voice you claimed you would do anything to hear again. The Third gently ran his gloved fingers through your hair, softly hushing you.

"P-Papa, hold mee...", you whined.

Three indulged your wishes, pulling you up into his arms and sitting down in a chair. He gently caressed your naked body in his lap. The tears kept coming. Your beloved Satanic prince wiped them from your cheeks, tucking strands of hair behind your ears.

"There, there my sweet sister... Papa is here, Papa has got you."

You kissed him hard, with need. How could you not? You mourned him for so long, all those horrible nights spent crying for him. You began to rut your hips against his. Of course, Papa knew what your body was desperate for and wanted to care for your every need in this vunerable state. He shifted beneath your weight, exposed his cock, and slid it deep inside of you, where it belonged.

The Third held you steady as you gasped from his sudden intrusion.

"Ahh.. There, my baby girl", he began thrusting his hips, "isn't that better?"

Grasping at his coat, your choking sobs turned into moans. You buried your face into his neck, crying out as he filled you with his love. Love for his adoring fan, loyal to him even postmortem.

Thunder rolled outside, as the rain picked up so did his pacing. Three tugged on your hair lightly allowing him to pull your head up, afraid you'd begin to suffocate while weeping.

Raw emotion had completely taken control of your body. Papa let you cling to him, a wet mess in need of his comforts. His eyes were lazy in lust, his mouth hung open exposing his bottom teeth.

Three had been like a home to you and you had been oh, so homesick. Pressing your chest against his, your racing heartbeats merged as one. His cock hit just the right spot within you, creating mutual gasps and sighs that filled the small space between your bodies.

"Mm.. mmm, baby girl... it's okay, it's alright... Papa is here now, shhh... Right there, yes? Oh, ohh, my sweet little flower..."

Shortly after you both came together. You nuzzled your face against his and began adorning him with kisses. He accepted all of your love, graciously.

"P-please don't leave", you managed to choke out, "At least s-stay tonight.. if you can."

The Third rubbed soothing circles onto your back, "Of course, sweet sister..."

He carried you to bed, where you held onto him tightly. You knew he would have to leave again soon, forever a memory in your heart, forever longing for him. A new sadness came over you and with it, new tears. Papa tried to ease the grief, pacifying you with sweet strokes and humming the enchanting melodies of 'Cirice'. Eventually, his charms worked and you were lulled to sleep.

When you awoke, he was gone.


End file.
